


my bedheaded savior

by prepranpo



Series: haikyuu discord chat stuff [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, so like here you go, you can never go wrong with kuroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prepranpo/pseuds/prepranpo
Summary: Kenma gets himself lost while playing pokemon go, kuroo comes to save him. Kenma is grateful.





	my bedheaded savior

All he wanted to do was play Pokemon Go. He shrugged his jacket on before writing down a note to his parents that he was going to be out. Time to catch some pokemon. He wonders if he can bribe Kuroo into buying him some apple pie if he names a pokemon after him.

He puts the volleyball group chat on silent as he open up the Pokemon Go app. He walks for what seems like hours before he looks up and blink. "Huh... Am I lost..?" Even if he grew up in Tokyo, he still gets lost. No wonder people compare him to a domestic cat...

He sits down on the sidewalk as he pulls up the group chat. Someone please save me...' How had he managed to even get lost...

'eh?? r u in danger??' Shouyou sent back and Kenma only smiled a little before typing. He looked up and around him to make sure he wasn't in danger but he was the only one around.

'Well you see... I think I'm lost....' He pressed enter before getting up and trying to find something that he would recognize. This place seemed vaguely familiar to him but he couldn't put his finger on it. 

'Where did you go off to??' Kuroo sent and Kenma knew he was going to be scolded again for getting lost but he didn't exactly mind getting scolded by Kuroo, he knew he was only scolded by Kuroo because he cares.

'I was playing Pokemon go and when I looked up I didn't know where I was. I don't know where I am. Please save me.' He typed back, stopping at the end of the sidewalk and looking around. 

His phone ringed back only a few seconds later. 'Oh Kenma.. are there any places nearby? I can figure out from there.' Kuroo had sent back, Kenma could imagine him sighing and starting to get his jacket and shoes on. Kuroo was so predictable sometimes...

'I think I'm nearby that pie shop we went to last week after practice, this street looks familiar but... I'm not sure.' He replied as he finally recognized the street, he was about a three minute walk from the pie place he and Kuroo had visited and had apple pie at (he only remembered because Kuroo kept stealing his pie and Kenma almost smacked him for it).

'Oh I know where that is. I’m on my way, stay put..!' Kuroo had sent back and Kenma sat down on the sidewalk, he didn't want to go anywhere and get more lost so he was going to wait for his boyfriend anyways.

He sighed and glanced around, he should be more aware of his surroundings.... 'I wasn't planning on going anywhere but okay. I'll stay where I am.' He typed back and hit send while he waited.

A few minutes past before he heard footsteps and Kuroo's voice. "This is the second time you've got lost this month, what are you? A domestic cat." He crossed his arms and Kenma got up while scoffing but his eyes were lit up at the sight of him.

"I'm not a cat, kuro..." He muttered out, stopping in front of him. "If you buy me an apple pie, I'll name the Eevee I caught after you." He looked up at him with a sheepish gaze.

Kuroo rose an eyebrow down at him but grinned. "Alright, Alright, Let's go, lost cat." He held his hand out to Kenma.

"I'm not a lost cat." Kenma muttered, talking Kuroo's hand as they started to walk off.

"You are."

"Am not."

"...are too."

Kenma contemplated on whether he should say it. He flushed red and stopped. "K-Kuroo-! wait...."

"Huh? Are you missing something?" Kuroo blinked at him, confused as to why they had stopped.

"Thank-Thank you for coming to get me..." He muttered out and leaned forward to kiss him before pulling back and starting to walk away. "Let's-Let's go."

Kuroo blinked before he went red but grinned and caught up with him, "Ah! How can you be so cute! It must be illegal, Kenma!"


End file.
